Just Five Minutes
by Jess1194
Summary: "Just five minutes" he promised. It's been twelve years and four psychiatrists. Four because I've bitten them all. For the past twelve years I've been picked on, picked on for having an imaginary friend. Amelia Pond was promised five minutes, it's been twelve years. Follow Amy as we go through those long twelve years without her imaginary friend.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This story is about a little girl named Amelia Pond, well, you should know that if you are reading this and happen to be a Doctor Who fan lol. I just want to say that this is my first time writing a Doctor Who fanfic and I do hope you enjoy it. It is written in the perspective of little Amelia Pond in those twelve years that the Doctor promised would be just five minutes.

On that note I would also like to point out that I do not own the character Amelia Pond or (later on in the story) Rory Williams and the Doctor. I also do not own Melody, Amelia's best friend/Future daughter. They are all owned by the BBC. I do not own Doctor Who either.

Enough blabbing, let us pull the curtains and get on with the show!

••••

"No! no no no no no!" He shouted, running back to that peculiar blue box of his.

"What is wrong now" I shouted back at him.

"She's phasing, she's leaving without me!" He hopped up onto the edge of the steaming box.

"I want to come with you!" I whined.

"Five minutes, just give me five minutes. I'll be back for you, I promise".

••••

I dashed inside and grabbed my suitcase. I snatched up my rabbit, a few spare clothes and an extra jumper, just incase I got cold. my aunt always bugged me about wearing a jumper when it was cold. she said 'if you don't want a cold, wear a jumper when it's cold'. she wasn't home right now, but I thought I'd better take one with me, just to make her proud.

I attempted at shoving it all in my small brown suitcase, guess what didn't work. I tried piling books, sitting on it, laying on it. eventually I gave up and grabbed the jumper and threw it on the floor. I never liked that jumper anyway. I shut my suitcase and ran out the door. I ran down the garden, the long grass whipping at my exposed knees, but I didn't care. I set my suitcase down on the grass in front of my severely shattered shed. I perched on the top of it and waited.

I wonder if that blue box of his really does travel in time. he could take me to the Jurassic age, or back in time to the Middle Ages to meet the king of England. Ugh England, I rather be in Scotland, running about in the hills and playing with my friends. ever since my parent left, I've had to move to England to be with my aunt.

••••

I was freezing my butt off sitting on that suitcase. I had been sitting on that suitcase for what felt like hours. still no Doctor, he broke his promise.

I yawned, it was getting difficult to keep my eyes open. I could feel my eyelids becoming more and more heavy with every breath I took.

I yawned again and curled up on my suitcase. My eyes closed and I drifted off into fairy land.

••••

'VROOOMPH, VROOOMPH'

"We're all stories in the end, huh, just make it a good one eh?"

••••

A/N: Let me know if you like this and would want me to turn this into an actual story. Your opinion does count you know, I don't want to write a story that no one would read.

I love your faces, byeeee3


	2. Chapter 2

*Two Months Later*

"Amelia! Get up, you're going to be late for school"

My eyes snapped open. 'School, what time is it?' I thought. my eyes drifted over to the clock beside my bed. '7:30! I'm not going to be late' But I got up anyway. I could smell toast coming from the kitchen. My aunt was attempting to make breakfast again, I say attempting, because it never ends well. one time she was making bacon, and she had left it on the frying pan for too long. Let's just say, the fire department was not pleased with her that morning, and neither was I.

I meandered downstairs, weary of what I would find waiting for me in the kitchen.

I let my thoughts wander to that night the Doctor crashed in my backyard. I wondered where he was, he said he would be back in five minutes.

All of the kids at school thought I was crazy for having an "imaginary friend", but I, Amelia Pond, know he is real. I have proof! Although, proof had kinda been rebuilt. My aunt just thought that the wind blew it over.

"Ah, you're up. Eat your toast quickly, you don't want to be late for school" my aunt said said when I walked into the kitchen. I wandered over to the dining table and plonked my self down in one of it's large chairs. I sighed, my aunt had burned the toast, why was I not surprised.

I ate my burnt toast in silence. My aunt sat in the chair opposite mine, she was reading the newspaper. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore her reading glasses. She had on a grey sweatshirt and a pair of worn out blue jeans. I could tell that she wasn't going to work today.

She is an accountant and this place called Barker and Associates. I have no idea what they do over there, but it sounds boring. If only the doctor took me with him, my life might not be this boring. Even my aunt thought I was crazy, she had already sent me to one psychiatrist, I bit him for not believing me.

••••

After breakfast I went upstairs to get changed. I put my school uniform on, its so boring. My school uniform consists of a navy blue pleated skirt, a white dress shirt, a navy blue tie and a navy blue vest. I pulled my vest over my head and tucked my tie in. I grabbed my school bag and ran downstairs and out the door towards the car.

••••

A/N: Hi guys, I hope you are liking the story so far, even though it's only been two chapters. tell me in the comments if you would like to see more chapters in the future. I hope so, I'm really liking this story.

Remember, I love your faces, Byeeee3


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a shiver go down my spine when my aunt pulled into the parking lot of my school.

"Have a good day" my aunt called out to me as I stepped out into the sunlight. "A fun day here, that's impossible" I scoffed, glaring at my aunt for even mentioning having a "good day"

I slammed the door and grabbed my backpack up from the ground from where I dumped it when I was getting out of the car. I started walking over towards the front door. a group of girls stood in the corner between two walls, I could tell they were staring at me.

"Amy! wait up" a small voice cried. I stopped in my tracks and waited for the voice to catch up to me.

"Thank goodness you're here" the small voice said. I spun on my heel and looked him in the eye

"Hello Rory."

••••

Schlump I sat down in my desk and put my school books on my desk. I decided to fiddle with my pen until the teacher came in.

"Hello class, I hope you had a good weekend. Now if you would please turn to page 394 and we will get started". Amelia groaned, she absolutely hated maths.

"Amelia, please turn to page 394, need I ask you again" her teacher, Ms. Charhill, repeated.

"She was daydreaming about that imaginary friend of her again" said a girl that sat three rows to the left and two desks up. The class laughed.

This is the kind of torture I have to go through in a day. 'Amelia is daydreaming again', or 'Amelia, the girl with a stupid imaginary friend'. They all mocked me. All of them except for Rory and Mel, my two best friends in the whole wide world.

"Amy, don't listen to them" said Mel. I opened my book and turned to page 394.

••••

"How was school then?" my aunt asked as I slammed the front door and stormed into the sitting room.

"How do you think it was" I scowled. I did not have a good day.

"Right then, I won't ask". I stomped out of the room and up to my bedroom. I dumped my backpack on the floor and began getting changed out of my school uniform. I hated that thing, so uncomfortable and itchy.

••••

A/N: To all this who have read this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

Please comment as to if I should continue with this story. Your opinion does count you know :)

I love your faces, byeeee3


	4. Chapter 4

_"No! nonononono!"_

_"What"_

_She burning, I have to get in there before she blows!"_

_"Can I come?"_

_"Not right now"_

_"Everyone always leaves me"_

_"Amelia, do I look like everyone to you?"_

_"No"_

_"Right, now I'll be back in five minutes"_

_"Prisoner zero has escaped"_

_"WAIT"_

_"Prisoner zero has escaped"_

_"DOCTOR! COME BACK!"_

_"The human residence will be incinerated"_

"Aaahhhhhhh"

I woke up from my dream screaming. I immediately heard my aunt running up the stairs.

"Amelia! are you alright sweetie?"

Panted my aunt. She obviously was tired from running up the stairs.

"I-I'm fine" I clearly wasn't. I was sweaty and pale, I was also shaking violently.

My aunt could see that I was terrified and she strode over to my bed and sat down on the edge.

"Was it about the 'Doctor' and 'prisoner zero' again?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"You need to stop thinking about this hun. The Doctor doesn't exist, neither does prisoner zero". I glared at her. She had been telling me that for the past two months. I know what I saw and who I met, and that was the Doctor, and no one can tell me otherwise.

"Get some sleep" my aunt got up and left my room. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the stuffed police box that I had made. I ran back to my bed and cuddled the blue box until I fell asleep.

_"Look at Amelia! She has an imaginary friend, she's so stupid"_

_"Stop, he's not imaginary"_

_"Amelia thinks he's real! hahaha"_

_"Please, stop!"_

_"Poor baby Amelia is going to cry"_

_"I am not! Leave me alone!"_

_"Amelia and the stupid Raggedy Doctor!"_

_"Please, leave me ALONE!"_

My eyes snapped open. I was sweating and breathing heavily again. I'm guessing I didn't scream because my aunt didn't run into my room in a panic.

I swung my feet over the edge of my bed and got up. I walked over to the light switch and flicked it so it was on. Carefully, so I didn't make any noise, I opened the door and walked to the bathroom.

Turning the tap onto cold, I looked at myself in the mirror and wiped away a single year from my eye.

I soaked a cloth in the cold water and washed the sweat off of my pale face. I drained the sink and went back to my room. I have this diary that I record my dreams in. Its blue, just like the box the Doctor has.

After I wrote down my nightmares, I flopped back on my bed, buried my eyes in my pillow, and began to cry.

A/N: So this chapter is a little bit longer, than the last. I'm sorry if my chapters are really short, I usually put one up every day. Because I am going to make them longer, I am going to put one up every other day, I hope you don't mind.

Remember to comment if you have any suggestions (other than make the chapters longer) or of you just want to say something nice ;)

I love your faces, byeeee3


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning, my eyes raw from crying the previous night. I slowly got up out of bed and went over to my mirror. I looked at my hair and face. My eyes were red and puffy and my hair was an absolute mess.

'Great' I thought. 'How am I supposed to get a comb through the sparrows nest on my head?' I groaned and dragged my body out of the room.

"Oh Amelia!" my aunt said as I slowly hauled myself into the kitchen and slumped back into the large dining room chair. She came over to me and pulled up a chair.

"How many nightmares did you have?" she exclaimed.

"Two" I moaned. She gave me a very, very sorrowful look. She pulled me into a tight hug and said "we need to get you to another psychiatrist."

I pulled back and shot her a look. "Amelia, we have to! these nightmare can't keep happening." My aunt stood up and walked over to the counter and picked up a plate of fruit. Ick.

"Eat, you need your energy for the race at school today." Right, I had a running race at school today. I didn't want to run, but my PE teacher said it was "mandatory" so that he could mark our physical health. And instead of just making us do a heart rate test, he thought it would be fun to hold a race.

"I don't want to go!" I moaned. My aunt shot me a warning look that made me sit up straight.

"Eat, you're going to be late". I picked up the fork and began with the strawberries.

Later that day:

"Alright, gather 'round everyone." my PE teacher called out. "Let's get this race started"

It was a wet day, the field was muddy and wet from the rain storm last night. I have no idea how we were supposed to run around on that.

"Who wants to go first" he said, sounding rather excited. None of us raised our hand to volunteer.

"Look, if none of you want to volunteer to go first, then I'll pick someone." I stepped back into the crowd to avoid going first, but... "Amelia, why don't you go first, since you're so keen."

I scowled at him for choosing me first. He walked over to a section of the field and stood there, beckoning me over. I trudged over to where he was standing and faced the field.

"When you're ready, I want you to run outside of the coloured cones until you get back here. Once you get back here, we will take your heart rate." He explained it perfectly, but I still didn't understand why we had to run.

"Aaaannnd, go!" Her blew his whistle and I started running as fast as my legs could carry me in the slippery mud covered field. Which, wasn't very fast to be honest, I kept losing my footing.

I passed one side of the diamond the teacher had marked out and was not exiting the second side. As I was turning the corner at the top of the diamond, I completely lost my footing and skidded out across the field.

I heard my class gasp and laugh, but no one came to help me and see if I was okay. It's not a surprise, they all thought I was crazy and needed to be In a mental ward.

"Pond get up!" my teacher yelled from across the field. Slowly and cautiously I stood up. I didn't need to look down to know that I was completely covered in mud.

"Go, clean up and change your clothes. you will try again when you come back". My teacher was so oblivious to the fact that I had just publicly humiliated myself. I felt my class' cold hard stares as I walked back to the school. The whistle blew again as I opened the front doors to the school.

"Hello, oh goodness child! What have you done!" the secretary gasped as I walked in through the front doors. "Take your shoes off before you get off of the mat".

Her yelling at me was doing nothing but humiliating me further. I wanted to lean over that desk of hers and smear mud all over her. But I am a good child and do not do those types of things. I took off my shoes and headed for the girls change rooms.

A/N: That was quite a long chapter huh? I hope you enjoyed it, Amelia didn't. this chapter was actually based off of an event that happened to me previously. No, I didn't get caked in mud or fall during a race, but I did get embarrassed.

Remember to leave a comment if you liked this, I won't be posting until Sunday :( I am very busy. I love your faces, byeee3


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday:

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I must admit, I was a teeny bit disappointed. I had hoped that I would hear the sound of the blue box in my backyard.

"Amelia, get out of bed. Rory is going to be coming over for the weekend and he's arriving in twenty minutes". I instantly jumped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs in shock.

"What?!" I demanded. I had no idea that Rory would be coming over for the weekend, it was never mentioned. "Why is he coming over for the weekend?"

"Because his parents are going out of town for a business trip and they have asked if I could take care of him"

I paced around the living room. Where was Rory going to sleep, surely not in my room. That would be really awkward. We did have a couple of other rooms, but one was my aunts closet, another was a bathroom, and the other was a linen closet. I was sure we had more rooms.

"Where is he going to sleep? we only have your room, my room and the office!" I was panicking, Rory was not, I repeat not, sleeping in my room.

"He will sleep in your room, on the blow up bed."

"Arg, no!" I yelled at my aunt. "That's not fair!"

"Amelia, stop being selfish"

"But my rooms tiny" I whined. and it was true, my room was very small.

"You've had people stay in your room before no problem"

I couldn't handle this. I shot my aunt another nasty look for good measure and stomped up stairs. I slammed my bedroom door and flopped face first onto my bed. 'I s'pose I should clean my room' I thought. it was true, my room was a mess, and if I didn't clean it, then there was no way in heaven and hell I was going to get a blow up mattress in my room.

I got up and began cleaning, letting my mind wander to many different places. places that if I told you, it would either scare you, confuse you or make you hate me. And before you start thinking 'oh Amelia is thinking dirty things' no! I just think some odd things that can sometimes be frightening.

Before you know it I was done cleaning up. I had stuck all of my toys in their proper bins and made my bed nicely. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat.

"Amelia I would like you to-"

"Already done" I interrupted my aunt mid sentence. She looked at me in awe.

"That's a first, you never clean your room without being told". I rolled my eyes in her general direction and gave her that stop-talking-or-i-can-and-will-hurt-you look.

I walked over to the fridge and picked up a bowl of fruit that had been left over from the other day. I looked at it and was disgusted at the state of the fruit. It was all mouldy and disgusting. Honestly, why did we have no good food in our house.

"We need food" I said dryly to my aunt.

"I'm going into town this afternoon to pick some up".

For now I would have to stick to a peanut butter and jam sandwich. it was the only good thing left in the house to eat. All of the sudden, the doorbell rang. my heart sank to the most bottom pit of my stomach as I realized it was Rory.

Don't get me wrong, Rory is my best friend, but...he's staying in my room, and he's a boy.

A/N: I hope you guys like the chapter. Amelia didn't count the rooms on that floor, Mwahahahaha. Anyway, I am truly sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, I was very busy. I hope you understand.

Make sure to leave a comment if you like the story and want me to continue, I wouldn't want to write something that no one would enjoy reading. I love your faces, byeee3s


	7. Chapter 7

"Amy! duck!" shouted Rory from across the garden. I looked up from the swings to see a frisbee flying rapidly towards my head. I screamed and ducked, placing my hands over my head to protect it from impact. The frisbee hit the chain of the swing with a clank and fell into the mud. "Rory, watch were you're throwing that thing!" I snapped at him. He gave me a sheepish look "sorry". It was around three o'clock in the afternoon and we had been forced outside by my aunt. she was cleaning the house and we were 'in the way'. "What do you want to do?" asked the little brown haired boy as he sat down on the swing next to mine. "I don't know, it's so boring out here. There's nothing to do." I was right, there was nothing to do. all we really had in our garden was a swing-set, a garden shed, a sandbox that was full of water, and one of those LittleTyke mini plastic slides that toddlers play with. I stared at the shed remembering the night the Doctor crashed into it, smashing it to smithereens. "I know" I suggested. "We can play Raggedy Doctor!" "Again Amy? Why must we always play this game" "Because it's fun" I insisted. I always made Rory dress up as the Doctor in his torn blue shirt and tacky tie. "Not when you always use the same scenario" Rory complained. I always used the time when he crashed because that was all the memory I had of the Doctor. My Raggedy Doctor. "Alright then, I'll switch it up." I rolled my eyes at Rory and thought about what we could possibly do. Suddenly I remembered that the Doctor said his box was a time machine. "We could go back in time and visit the dinosaurs!" I suggested. "Oh, yea. that would be fun" he was unsure, but open about the situation I was suggesting. "Great!"

"Amelia, run!" shouted Rory as he grabbed my hand and we ran around the garden avoiding the invisible dinosaurs. "Did we get away from them?" I asked, remaining in character. "Yea, I think so." "Good, we don't want any 'dinosaurs' to eat us, do we?" We both broke character and burst out laughing. We were laughing so hard we had to sit underneath the tree that we had stopped and hid behind. "Amy?" Rory asked once he was done laughing and had caught his breath. "Do you want to ask your aunt if we can have a picnic out here for supper?" "That would be fun! We could stay out here until it gets dark at look at the stars too!" we shared a momentary glance at each other's eyes before realizing what we were doing. I got up and ran back to the house, grabbing Rory's hand as I got up. "auntie Sharon?" I yelled as we entered the house. "What?" she called back from the kitchen. "Can we eat supper outside?". She stared at me in thought for a moment before saying: "alright, but you better wear something warm." Rory and I looked at each other with excitement. We were having a picnic!

Rory and I lay down on the green plaid blanket we had set up, and looked at the stars. My head was resting on Rory's stomach, his and my breathing matched perfectly. "Rory? Do you think the Doctor will ever come back for me?" I asked. "Well..." He stopped. Why did he stop? "Well what?" "Amy, isn't he a figment of your imagination" I propped myself up on one elbow and stared at him. "You sound exactly like my previous psychiatrist" I laughed, placing my head back on his stomach and matching our breathing again. I lay there in thought, staring up at the stars. a shiver rand down my spine and I pulled a blanket up onto my shoulders. Rory and I were best friends, no doubt about that, but his stupid face could sometimes make me think.

A/N: Long chapter this time. Tell me what you guys think of this one in the reviews :) Remember, I love your faces, byeee3


	8. Chapter 8

"Amy, Amy? Wake up. are you okay?" I heard Rory calling. My eyes snapped open to find a very panic stricken boy kneeling on my bed, desperately trying to wake me up.

My eyes were fuzzy with tears and I was shaking. 'oh my gosh, did I really have a nightmare while Rory was here?' I thought. "What, yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look very well to me..." his questioning and concerned eyes stared into my teary ones. I sat up and he scooted back to give me room to sit. "I had another nightmare" I said sheepishly

"I gathered that" he laughed. His brown hair flopped over his eyes like a mop had been placed on his head.

"What was it about?" He asked softly as to not startle me further. "I-I" I burst into tears again. Rory pulled me into a tight hug and patted my back as I sobbed into his shoulder. "It's alright, I won't make you tell me". Rory was so kind to me in these certain circumstances. He never pushed me to do or say anything I never wanted to. But it wasn't the same on both directions. I often pushed him (in a friendly way, never physically. well...maybe once in a while but...) to do his best or tell me what was wrong so I could be as good a friend to him as he is to me.

We sat like this for the best part of five minutes, me crying into his shoulder and him rubbing and patting me back in an attempt to comfort me and get me to stop crying. "do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked, unsure of what I was going to say. I nodded and a look of relief washed over his face. I think he expected me to get mad at him.

"We were in class and I had said something about the Doctor and everyone including you started to make fun of me." I looked up from my hands and into Rory's eyes. They were somewhat hurt.

"You know I would never, ever do something like that right?" I nodded again and he smiled. It was nice to know that there was someone who wouldn't threaten to call a psychologist every time I had a nightmare.

"Are you alright now?" He asked softly. I shook my head and patted the space next to me. Rory leaned forward to a crawling position and sat down where I was patting. We both lay down side by side and began to talk.

We didn't talk about one specific topic, the topics usually changed. Some were funny, some made us slightly mad, some were made up entirely of gossip. That was the best part of having Rory as my best friend, we could talk about anything, and he would always listen. Always.

A/N: Hey everyone, first of all I would like to thank whovianpower for pointing out that when I copy-and-pasted the story and submitted it as a chapter, there were no paragraphs. If any of you saw that, I am terribly sorry, I don't usually check my documents before I submit them, but I definitely will now. Again, thank you.

I also want to say that I LOVE YOU ALL SO, SO MUCH! Sorry if this chapter is short. That is all, I love your faces byeee3


	9. Chapter 9

(December)

"Alright Amelia, where is your coat, it's snowing outside" my aunt asked me. We were going out to the Williams' house for a Christmas due to our house being renovated. My aunt was getting tired of our old kitchen, so she called in the renovators, and science they are doing our kitchen, we have no where to cook Christmas dinner. So the Williams invited us to stay at their house for Christmas.

"It's in my bedroom" I rolled my eyes and charged up the stairs to grab my red coat that was hanging off my door. I sprinted back downstairs, coat in my hand. "Right, have you got everything?" She asked for the millionth time.

"Yes Aunt Sharon." I groaned.

"Are you sure? you haven't forgotten Rory's present?" She was pestering me again. I hate when she does that, But then again, no child really does.

"Yes! Let's go" I demanded. I knew that I had everything because she made me do five checks before we left. Not to mention she helped me pack. We grabbed our luggage and

trudged through the snow towards my aunts red Mini. She opened the boot and we shoved our suitcases into the back and got into the car.

"Now I want you to be on your best behaviour" My aunt warned.

"I will Aunt Sharon. It's only the Williams' house".

We pulled into their long driveway about twenty minutes later. They had Christmas lights and decorations all around their house, making it look very colourful and festive. My aunt switched off the ignition and got out of the car. She walked around the back and grabbed our suitcases.

"Amelia, get out of the car and grab your luggage. I'm not carrying it for you." I sighed and opened the door to get out. My luggage was set outside of the door where I didn't see it, so when I opened the door, I knocked it over into the wet sludge we call "snow".

When I picked up my suitcase, it was soaking wet and dirty. I wiped off the handle with my sleeve and followed my aunts toward the door. She walked up the stairs and gestured toward the doorbell. Aunt Sharon always knew I loved pressing the doorbell.

As soon as I did, I heard footsteps running towards the door and a boy's voice shouting "I'll get it!" Rory pulled the door open and smiled. "Hello Amy!" He said, grinning from ear to ear. I stepped inside and smelt the Sunday roast Mrs. Williams was cooking for us tonight. The smell of cooking meat and veggies filled my nostrils, and I was overcome with happiness.

"Mmmmm, it smells amazing in here" I said. Mrs and Mr Williams both stepped out of the kitchen to say hello. "Amelia, Sharon! We are so glad you could come and stay with us for Christmas!" Mrs. Williams said, giving my aunt and I both big hugs.

"You'll be sleeping upstairs in the guest room Sharon. And Amy will be sleeping in Rory's room on the cot" Mrs. Williams smiled. Great now it was my turn to sleep in someone else's room.

A/N: me oh my that chapter was late. I'm sorry for its lateness, I was busy and didn't have much time to write this chapter up.

I hope you don't hate me. I want to know what Amy should give Rory for Christmas. Post them in the comments, I love your faces, byeee3


	10. Chapter 10

"So, when is dinner?" I asked Rory. We were both sitting on his bed talking about random stuff that we usually talked about. "I dunno, whenever I guess" he replied. I could smell the delicious meaty smell wafting into his bedroom. It was making me very hungry. My stomach growled and Rory looked at me in shock. We both stared at each other for five seconds before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Was that your stomach?" Rory asked. I nodded, as I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. He began to laugh again. "Kids! dinner!" Mr. Williams called from downstairs. We both ran out of Rory's room and down the stairs to the dining room where an amazing feast was set before us. "This looks like an early Christmas dinner!" I said as my eyes lay gaze upon the table. Rory turned to me and gestured in towards the table. "Lady's first" He said in a fancy way. I looked at him, getting into character. "Will you, kind sir, accompany me to my seat?"

"Certainly" he said, giving me his arm. I wrapped my arm around his and we walked in towards the table. "Madam" he pulled my chair out for me and I took my place at the table as he took his. I looked at him and we both giggled.

"Alright, who wants to say grace?" Mr. Williams asked. I raised my hand. "Good, thank you Amelia". he said pointing to me from across the table. "in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen" I began. "Dear God, I would like to thank you for the meal you have placed before us tonight, it looks really yummy. I would also like to thank you for bringing us together at Jesus' time of birth. I would like to pray for everyone at this table, that they have a wonderful meal and an even wonderful Christmas time. Amen." We made the sign of the cross and tucked into our food.

••••

Rory and I both sat in the living room, next to the fireplace. I was warming my hands and Rory was warming his back. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked. I knew Rory's parents had quite a lot of movies to choose from, so I nodded. We picked out a movie and sat on the couch, we decided to watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas, as it was a Christmas movie. Halfway through the movie I could feel myself beginning to get sleepy. My eyes were drooping and the screen was beginning to hurt my eyes. 'I mustn't fall asleep on Rory' I thought. But honestly, I couldn't help it. My body became limp and I collapsed onto Rory's shoulder, instantly falling asleep.

••••

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, BBC owns them. I would also like to apologize in advance if I offended anyone with the prayer thing. I just thought that Rory's parents seemed like the type that would pray before each meal.

I want to dedicate this chapter to margie_me because she has commented lots and is generally just being awesome. Thank you so much, remember, I love your faces, byeee3


	11. Chapter 11

I could feel sunlight streaming onto my face. I stretched and opened my eyes, which was probably not the smartest thing to do considering there was sunlight now blinding me. So I closed my eyes again and swung my feet over whatever I was sleeping on. Once I was out of the sun, i opened my eyes and realized "Oh man, did I really fall asleep on the sofa?" I asked myself.

And then it hit me like a brick to the face; I fell asleep on Rory. But he wasn't there, he probably went upstairs to his room. My conscience was telling me not to go and disturb him, but my brain was thinking otherwise. Slowly I crept across the living room floor towards the stairs, and trying not to make any noise, I snuck up the stairs.

"Rory?" I asked when I got to the door. "are you awake?" I opened the door just a smidge and tip toed inside. He stirred, I stopped in my tracks. His green eyes snapped open and he stared at me. "what are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"I, ummm, I just came to see of you were awake" I said quietly. he just stared at me some more. "well I'm awake now. What do you need?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to someone" I said, trying to avoid the fact that I fell asleep on him last night. He kept staring at me, eventually though, he say up and patted the space in front of him. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked. I really didn't know what to talk about. we always had something to talk about. "I don't know. You start the conversation this time, I always start." Do he did. And we sat and talked about all of the things that we generally talk about. We mainly talked about Christmas though, seeing as it was just around the corner and we were both really excited.

About half an hour later, Mrs. Williams walked into the room and announced that breakfast was ready. We both got up off of his bed and walked down to the dining room. there was a plate of pancakes set on the table and a giant bowl of fruit salad. We all sat down and tucked into our food.

Rory made me laugh by sticking grapes in front of his eyes and squinting so that they would stay there, and putting an orange in his mouth so he had an orange smile. It was the most ridiculous thing I had ever seen, and it made me laugh so hard I nearly fell off of my chair. That earned a look from my aunt. The kind of look that gets you to stop laughing and horsing around.

A/N: I know, I know, I have not updated in a while and I'm sorry. But I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit of a filler chapter for the next chapter that will be much more exciting. wanna know why, well no because SPOILERS!

Remember that I love your faces, byeee3


	12. Chapter 12

'_Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_

_Now the jingle hop has begun'_

I sang in my head as I jumped up onto Rory's bed. "Rory wake up, wake up! Rory, it's Christmas!" I jumped on his bed in attempt to wake him up. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open, they found their way over to me. I stopped jumping on his bed and sat down, still staring at him with a massive smile on my face. I'm pretty sure I looked like a total idiot but I don't care.

"Amy, It's 7:30 in the morning. We don't open presents until 8:00" he groaned, closing his eyes again. I pounced on him for shutting them. "Rory, get up! I can't contain my excitement any longer, I need someone to talk to!" I demanded.

He gave in and sat up, glaring at me for ruining his chance at more sleep. His brown hair was all scruffy and messy and he had big black bags underneath his eyes giving away that he was still not quite awake. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?" he yawned.

"What do you think you'll get for Christmas from me?" I asked. I really wanted to know if he would guess correctly. "erm, you got me..." he began thinking. "you got me a new Raggedy Doctor costume." I laughed, he was close. This year I got him two presents, but I kind of owed him one of them.

"Nope, not quite" I sang. I gave him two more guesses, but he didn't quite guess what I got him. His other two guesses were a race car track and a handmade Police Box. We talked some more about Christmas and we told story's of past Christmases and hopes for future Christmases.

Finally we heard Rory's mum get up and start walking downstairs. We got up off of Rory's bed and darted downstairs, skidding to a halt in the kitchen just behind Mrs. Williams. "Good morning Rory, Amy! Merry Christmas!" She pulled us both in for a big hug and then released us. "Go look in the sitting room!" She said excitedly. We ran to the tree and our mouths both dropped. There were so many presents underneath the tree, they stacked up to just below the second set of branches.

Both Rory and myself stared at each other in disbelief and excitement as we stared at this mass of gifts underneath the Christmas tree. I turned and ran back into the kitchen giving Mrs. Williams another giant hug. "Thank you" I whispered in her ear. She chuckled "you're welcome my dear".

••••

"No way!" Rory gasped as he opened up the present his mum got him. "It's a race car track! I've always wanted one of these, thank you". The look on his face was priceless as he opened up the present. He turned and grabbed another present. It was mine. "This one's from some person named Amy" he looked at me and I stifled a laugh. he started to rip off the paper. "Oh look, another blue shirt to replace the one you turned into a costume." I giggled and my cheeks turned red. "There's another present" I leaned over and grabbed a big box from underneath the tree and handed it to him.

He turned and looked at me with excitement and started ripping open this present too. "Awesome!" he said as he ripped the remainder of the paper off of the box. "Amy got me a remote controlled helicopter!" Rory looked over at me with a giant smile on his face and hugged me. "Thank you" he whispered in my ear.

I got lot's of things that Christmas. I got a new dress the same colour as the blue box, I got socks, a new doll house, new dolls, new clothes and lots of other fantastic things. This Christmas was amazing, and we still had dinner to eat.

A/N: okay, don't be mad! I've posted part one of Christmas. I hope you've enjoyed it. part two will hopefully be coming out within the next week or so, so don't kill me please ;)

Remember to comment if you want me to continue this story after Christmas. So far you guys have been amazing in commenting, remember, I love your faces, byeee3


	13. Chapter 13

Dinner that night was amazing. Mrs. Williams had cooked an amazing dinner. They even invited several other people over, some of which had other children around my age with them. Don't get me wrong, Rory is and always will be my best friend, I just love to play with other children my own age.

That Christmas night went a little like this:

"Amelia, can you please pass the mashed potatoes?" Called another adult from the other side of the table. I reached across and grabbed the bowl, getting some potatoes on my fingers in the process. "Thanks!"

The table that night was festive and full of delicious mouth watering foods. A red and green table cloth was spread out across the table, and an advent wreath stood proudly with all four candles lit, in the centre of it all. there were so many different foods scattered around the table. From where I was sitting, I could see the turkey, the chicken and the ham, the stuffing and the crimson cranberry sauce.

I looked down into my lap, adjusting the red napkin. "Amelia, eat your food please" my aunt said from the opposite side if the table. I quickly looked back to my plate, knocking the yellow paper crown off my head in the process. It gently fell behind my chair. "But I'm full Aunt Sharon" I whined. I seriously thought I was going to pop at any moment.

"Can you try to eat just a little more?" she pleaded. I shook my head "No, if I eat more I'll burst and my guts will fly into everyone's food" I looked at her, begging her to not make me eat any more. "Well, that's nice" she said sarcastically, giving a little chuckle before turning her attention back to her food.

I looked around the table for Rory, finding him sitting a couple seats down and on the other side of the table, squished between his Aunt Mary and Uncle John. He saw me looking at him and mouthed some sort of threat in my general direction. I almost burst out laughing, but I managed to stifle the outburst so that my Aunt wouldn't ask me what was wrong.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I called out. After letting our food settle down, we decided to play hide-and-seek. It was the perfect game to play after supper as we were all slow and stuffed and there were so many different hidden cubbies and hidey holes. First I searched around the living room, checking around each and every corner and under all of the sofas, only to find no one was hiding there. But to be fair, it was a pretty obvious place to hide, I just thought that me of Rory's cousins might just be that naive to hide there.

I then checked the kitchen, finding Rory's little cousin Jack hidden in one of the cupboards. I checked the bathroom and found Fred and Charlie hidden in the bathtub. Rory and Laura were hidden in his bedroom, Zoey and Jasmine were hidden in the basement, and George was hidden in the linen closet behind a bunch of bed sheets and towels.

We played another couple rounds of hide-and-seek before dessert was announced. There was quite the variety of puddings and pies and cakes strewn out across the table. I had a slice of Black Forest cake and some pumpkin pie with ice cream. It was delicious.

Of course, what Christmas isn't complete without hyper children running around the house. "George, come and catch me!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs and into Rory's bedroom. I heard George climb up the stairs "Amy I'm coming to find you" he shouted as he ran into the bedroom after me. I screamed and darted back out of the bedroom and down the stairs again.

Quite some time later, we had decided to go into Rory's room and play with the toys in there. We set up his new helicopter and flew it around the house, annoying quite a few adults. Then, the fun part came. Some of us were downstairs with the helicopter (I was among them) and some of us stayed upstairs. We were flying the helicopter around the kitchen when a very loud bang followed by a series of screams and yells come from upstairs.

We all ran up the stairs and into the bedroom to find Jasmine, Zoey, Fred, George, and Charlie all standing on the bed, white as sheets. I ran into the bedroom and glanced down at where my now popped blow up bed used to sit. I felt my face turn red as I glared up at the five all standing on Rory's bed. "What have you done!? That was my bed!" I yelled at them.

"Amelia, calm down. I'm sure they didn't mean it." Rory said grabbing my shoulders and turning me so I faced him. I could feel my eyes start to sting with angry tears. "Where am I going to sleep now?" I said, choking on my words as I tried to hold back the tears. "what's going on?" We all turned to look at the person standing in the doorway. Mr. Williams looked around the room before his eyes settled in me.

"Oh Amelia, what's happened?" He asked as took two long strides over to me. He kneeled down and pulled me into a hug. "What's wrong?" he said softly as he held me out at arms length.

George spoke up. "We were, um, jumping on the beds, and, uh, the blow up bed just..." He made a blow-up motion with his hands. "We're sorry Amelia, we didn't mean it." Jasmine said as she stepped off of Rory's bed and gently onto the floor. "See Amelia, they didn't mean it." Mr. Williams said, turning my attention back to him.

"But where am I going to sleep?" I asked, my voice shaky. "I guess you'll have to sleep on Rory's bed. you two can sleep in separate sleeping bags so it's not awkward if you want?" It didn't matter whether it was in sleeping bags or not, it would still be awkward. "Can't I sleep with my aunt?" Mr. Williams shook his head. "No, I'm afraid. her bed is too small for the both of you." Great, could my this Christmas night get any worse.

A/N: Yay, Christmas is done! I really enjoyed writing those couple of chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading them. Did you catch some of the references that I threw in? If not, go look again and comment the ones that you did find :)

Next chapter is going to be a pretty big time jump to when they are 13, I hope you don't mind. that should really be the only massive time jump in the story.

Remember, I love your faces, byeee3


	14. Chapter 14

I lay there on my bed, curtains flowing with the summer breeze, moonlight pouring in through my window. My long red hair was draped over the side of my bed and I was just staring out at the full moon. Have you ever just stared out at the moon? Well, if you haven't bathed in its bluey-white light, and stared at it gloriousness, then I highly recommend doing so. It is the most magnificent feeling in the whole wide world.

I was laying horizontally across a vertical bed, my long fingers entwined with my hair as I lay there listening to music. I had turned on my iPod and hit shuffle. The first song that came on was the ever magnificent Imagine Dragons song, On Top Of The World.

My thirteen year old self was thinking. I was thinking about what everyone was doing in their summer holidays. I knew Rory had gone to France for three weeks, Mel had gone to Spain to visit family, I was all alone. I also couldn't help but think of what the Doctor might be doing at this point in time. Was he travelling around space in that funny old box of his? Was he visiting new planets from far off galaxies? Does he remember me?

Does he remember me?

This thought ran through my mind on occasion, and it saddened me to think that maybe he had forgotten about the little seven year old me, sitting on her suitcase in the garden, waiting for him to come and fetch her. What if he never comes back to get me? What will I do then? I suppose I would have to move on with my life. Get married, have a kid, get a good job. All of these thoughts came to me in one big blow, and I couldn't handle it. I was starting to panic about the future. I tore the earbuds out of my ears and placed my hands on the ground as if to do a handstand. I gracefully swung my legs off of the bed and down onto the floor in front of my face, standing up as they did so.

My bedroom had a balcony built onto the side, with a glass sliding door leading out onto it. I opened the door and stepped out into the cool summer breeze. It felt nice having the cool air blow onto my face and run through my fiery hair.

Since the beginning of the year, I had had a little bit of a crush. His name was Cory, and he was the captain of the football team. He and I sat next to each other in science, and from what I gathered, he was pretty nice. He wasn't like those stereotypical jocks you see on the tv, he was kind and funny. Rory and Mel don't like him very much. Mel thinks he's just putting on the nice guy act to lure girls in, and Rory just doesn't like the way he looks at girls. In a way, it almost seemed like Rory was jealous, but I can't possibly think why.

I decided to go back to bed. I stepped in through the doors again, closing the screen door behind me. I tried my very hardest to not make any noise as I walked back over to my bed, and pulled the covers up to my shoulders.

A/N: Yes I know this chapter is a little delayed, but life got in the way and I had no idea how to start this chapter.

Please comment if you liked this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts, because I personally thought that this chapter was a little bit boring and short.

Remember, I love your faces, byeee


	15. Chapter 15

_Doctor wait for me, don't leave!_

_I have to Amelia._

_Why?_

_Because you aren't good enough to come with me._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean that no one wants to have you around ._

_I thought you did?_

_No, Amelia. Why do you think I left and never came back?_

_I thought you had forgotten me!_

_No, Amelia. I remembered, remembered how irritating you were. I remembered and never came back._

DOCTOR!

I shot up in my bed. sweat dripping down my face, or were those tears? I swear that sometimes these things really do happen, and that it wasn't just a vivid dream. Like that time when I had a dream that the Doctor picked me and my suitcase up from the garden, and placed me in my bed. the one thing from that dream that I could remember him saying was "we're all stories in the end. just make it a good one."

"Amelia, are you up? my Aunt shouted from the kitchen. I groaned and slipped my feet into my slippers and shouted back "No Aunt Sharon, I'm sleepwalking!" I grabbed my bath robe and did it up, making sure it was tight.

"Hey, I don't want you replying to my every question with sarcasm and sass, am I clear?" No Aunt Sharon, you really weren't, and with a stupid question like 'am I clear' is just asking for sass and sarcasm. "Yes mum" I said sarcastically as I opened the fridge door to see what there was for breakfast.

"Oh and by the way, I have a surprise for you that will arrive in about an hour or so." I looked at her in confusion. What surprise could she possibly have for me that I didn't already know about? She was horrible at keeping secrets. "Okay" I replied, warily.

I gave up with rooting through our empty fridge and settled for an apple, carving a face into the side of it. My aunt used to carve faces in the side of the apples to get me to eat them. I would pretend that they were the people I hate. I know it sounds kinda morbid, eating apples with faces of my enemy's on them, but it actually helped. It was a way that I could relieve my stress by taking it out on the faces of my foes carved into an apple. I would simply just eat the problem people away.

I sat there wondering what my Aunt could possibly be keeping a surprise for me. She knew I hated surprises.

After I finished eating my apple, I went upstairs to get dressed and have a shower before my surprise came. Let's just say that I didn't get too far with dressing myself when the door bell rang. Still in my underwear, I rushed downstairs to see what the surprise was. "Amy!" a girl I knew all too well screamed when she saw me standing in the door way.

"Mel?!"

••••

A/N: I thought it was high time I write a little more of Mel into the story. I want to thank you all for commenting and encouraging me to continue with this story. I think what I'm going to do is when I finish writing Amy's life in those twelve years that she was alone (which won't be for a while yet) I will continue writing this story, but do little adventures out side of the TARDIS. I was also thinking that I would write about life inside the TARDIS. and those two years after the whole prisoner zero thing. So tell me what you think about that idea.

I love your faces, byeee


	16. Chapter 16

"Mel?!" I gasped, quickly realizing that I was still in my knickers.

"Hi Amy. Did you miss me?" she said, walking over to me and pulling me into her arms. I was deeply confused, what was she doing back in England so soon. She was supposed to be in Spain for the next three weeks.

"Mel, what are you doing here. you're supposed to be in Spain for the next three weeks" I pulled back from the hug and stared her down. she said that she was going to be in Spain for six weeks visiting family, and here she was, three weeks later, standing in my kitchen.

"Well, I got homesick, so my parents bought me a ticket home and I am to live with some of our friends for the next three weeks." She explained vaguely.

"Mel, you're not fooling me. You never get homesick, in fact, you enjoy not being at home. You're lying to me, why?" I questioned her. I was right, Mel never was at home. She was always travelling, going to many different places. Though she never would tell me where she was going.

"Okay, here's the story" she started to explain to me as to why she was home so early. It involved something along the lines of she got into some deep trouble and the authorities sent her out of Spain. She didn't tell me what kind of trouble, but I would much rather stick to the first story she gave me.

"So, do you understand why I'm home? can you be happy that I'm home now?" she laughed.

"I am happy! I would much rather stick with the homesick story though." I laughed back. Mel always got into some kind if trouble with the authorities. Whether it be at school, or in another country.

"You just cannot stay out of trouble, can you?" I said, looking at her as if she were a child. She gave me a sheepish look back, then laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded.

"Because, dear Amelia, I can't take you seriously when you are standing there, giving me the mother look, in your knickers." Oh my God, I forgot I was in my underwear. I quickly dashed out of the room and put some tights, a short black skirt and my red jumper on, checking the mirror to see if I looked at least decent before charging back downstairs.

"Want to go to town?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Be careful." my Aunt said. "Oh, and Amelia, here's twenty pounds to spend at a store." She handed me a twenty pound note. I took it and shoved it in the pocket on the side of me skirt.

"Thanks aunt Sharon!" I called back to her as I shut the front door behind us.

••••

"So, how's life" Mel asked me, as we walked down Livington ave.

"Life's...okay I guess." I muttered between licks of my ice cream. We had decided to stop off at Peep's shop on 23 ave to grab an ice cream cone. Mel had already finished hers, I was still working my way through mine.

"Okay? Life has only been okay? What's wrong?" She stopped walking.

"I've been having quite a few nightmares recently. Aunt Sharon is taking me to a psychologist tomorrow to get me checked out again. She's worried that I might be going insane." I explained.

She laughed her tinkly little laugh. "Sweetie, you hit insane a long time ago." I couldn't help but chuckle at her remark.

"Yeah, I probably have. But at least I seem like I'm not insane to the untrained eye" We both burst out laughing and continued walking.

"Any news?" Mel asked. I should probably tell her about my little crush on Cory, but I knew that she would tell him the instant they saw each other again.

"No, not really, you?" I lied. Mel and Cory were pretty much best friends. Cory, Rory and I were the only ones that knew she was adopted.

"Well, Cory and I were planning on going to the football field tomorrow and practicing, if you want to come you can." The mere mention of his name sent shivers down my spine. I nodded, it sounded like fun. Although, I ducked at playing football. I always fell over my feet and could never kick the ball straight.

"I can come and watch. You know how rubbish I am at playing." I chuckled to myself.

"Ya you are pretty rubbish at playing. Okay, well I'll tell Cory you're coming to watch, and we'll see you there." She turned around and started to walk home.

"Ya, okay, what time should I be there?" I called out to her. She was already halfway down the street.

"1:00pm, don't be late!" she yelled back, not turning to look at me. I felt a wave of excitement run through my body as the thought of seeing Cory ran through my mind.

I was going to play football.

••••

A/N aren't I nice. two chapters in one day. Someone had mentioned that the chapters are short, but that's because I type them up on my phone because Autocorrect fixed my typos, haha. So sometimes they are really short, and sometimes I take two and a half hours to type up the chapter for you guys.

But always remember, I love your faces.


End file.
